iGet Pranky:Seddie Style
by SeddieDorkyDemon
Summary: When Carly and Spencer prank Sam and Freddie, Freddie comes up with a prank of a lifetime! -SEDDIE-
1. Chapter 1

**iGet Pranky**

Freddie: _(shocked)_ That was horrible!

Sam: Not funny!

Spencer: Uh, no! It was EXTREMELY funny!

Carly: PRANKED YA! Admit it, I gotcha good! _*hi-fives Spencer*_

Freddie:You got us

Sam :Nice good kid

Carly: Thank you, but i couldn't do it without the help from the king of pranks here.

Spencer: She's right .i need to calm myself down i'm getting too prank happy *leaves*

Carly: i need to go too. Tutering time with Gibby! *leaves*

Sam: i feel like we should get them back

Freddie: i know, but how?

Sam: i don't know your good with techy stuff and i well .. evil *grins*

Freddie:ok, but it has to be something BIG. Something to pranky EVERYONE.

Sam:*Sacastic* We could get married *laughs*

Freddie:YES!

Sam:Freddie i'm joking and we're under age

Freddie:think about it everyone will be shocked and a real fun pranky to pull and for the underage thing we could make fake emancipate Certifacates that say we're adults.

Sam:This is a fake marriage right?

Freddie: yep

Sam: and how could we do this if we always with Carly or someone else?

Freddie: we go away for a few days and say we got married when we were away?

Sam: and what about rings and a marriage certificate?

Freddie: Make a fake certificate and buys rings!

Sam: ... How long have you been planning this?

Freddie: Since we started thinking about pranks i knew Carly would be upset and ask someone to help her pull one , So if she did we would have a better prank and by stroke of luck you wanted revenge too.

Sam: Wow and i thought i was the Princess of Pranks

Freddie:you can be the princess and i'll be the prince

Sam:Wait! what if they ask us to kiss and stuff?

Freddie: we kissed before it shouldn't be too hard to do it again ,Wanna Practice?*grins*

Sam:Sure

*Seddie Kiss*

Sam:When should we leave?

Freddie:now

Sam: i'll go pack


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*In Freddies Car*

**Sam**:Hey do you think we should tell them we're gone?

**Freddie**:Yeah,Lets make a video and put it on _iCarly _for them and the viewers not to freak out.

**Sam**: yeah,we could play a little song to let them figure out what we're doing though

**Freddie**: yeah Cool text Carly tell her to go on to _iCarly . com_ We can do the video from the new app on my phone

**Sam**: KK

*Carlys Apt*

**Spencer**:Carly! Your phone is ringing!

**Carly:** Okay! *looks at phone* thats weird

**Spencer:**Whats weird?

**Carly:**Sam texted telling me to go on to _iCarly . com_

*On iCarly*

**Sam:**i'm Sam

**Freddie:**and i'm Freddie

**Seddie:** and this is iCarly

**Sam: **now you see Carly is not here and we are not in the iCarly studio why?

**Freddie:**Because Sam and I are going away for a few days

**Sam:**BUT so you doing freak out we will give you a little clue of what we might be doing

**Freddie:**and if you figure it out and comment below this video you win ... NOTHING!

So here's the clue...

_It's a beautiful night _

_we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think i wanna marry you_

_Is it that look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think i wanna marry you_

**Sam: **Well Bye

*Camera off*

**Spencer:** Do you think thier gonna get married?

**Carly:**i don't know ! maybe they have been very secretive lately and haven't had a fight in months!

*Gibby enters*

**Gibby:**Hey Guys did you wat-

**Mrs B:**Where is my Fredward?

**Gibby:**Your son Freddie..

**Mrs b:***gasp*

**Gibby:**is Marrying...

**Mrs B:***gasp*

**Gibby:**Sam

**Mrs B:**AHHHHHHHHH! FINALLY!

*Freddies Car*

**Sam**: so where exactly are we going ?

**Freddie:** We my friend-

**Sam:**Friend? Freddie i think we're more than friends

**Freddie**: Fine we my fiance

**Sam:***smiles*

**Freddie:***smiles back* are going to Hollywood!

**Sam:**HOLLYWOOD?

**Freddie:**Yeah thiers this little cute church we can get married in

**Sam:**Freddie i thought this was a fake marriage

**Freddie**:Sam ..iLove you and never want to let you we were little and had that fake wedding

**(A.N Video the sequel)** i was always thinking 'i wanna marry Sammy' . So ... Sammy will you marry me?

**Sam:**F-for real?

**Freddie:**for real

**Sam: **Yes! * wipes tears*

**Seddie:***Kiss* iLove you


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Month Later...**_

**Freddie:**Sammy come on we're going back to Seattle!

**Sam:**But i'm not ready!

**Freddie:**I'll brush your hair , you put on your make-up even though you don't need it

**Sam:**Aww Baby! i love when you brush my hair

**Freddie:**i know *brushes her hair*

_**One Hour Later..**_

**Freddie**:Babe we're here

**Sam:** *Wakes up* Oh okay ,What do we do now?

**Freddie:***Laughs* Well Mrs Benson since we started this as a prank then actually did it for real we walk and play by ear

**Sam:**just like that?

**Freddie:**Just like that *kisses her forehead* come on

_**Carlys Apt**_

*Seddie Walk in*

**Freddie:**Hey!

**Sam:**Hey Carls!

**Carly:***Angerly*Well hello Mr & Mrs Benson

**Sam:***Acts Surprised* How did you know?

**Carly:**Well lets see YOU LEFT A VIDEO ON ICARLY SAYING YOU WERE GETTING HITCHED!

**Freddie:**Actually Carly we didn't say, we hinted

**Carly:**Shut it Benson

**Sam:**Which one?

*Mrs Benson enters*

**Mrs B**: FREDWARD BENSON! YOU GOT MARRIED!

**Freddie:**Mom i'm sorr-

**Mrs B:**And you didn't invited me?

**Seddie:**Huh?

**Mrs B:** I've waited years for this and you didn't want to tell me, you just ran!

**Seddie:**sorry

**Mrs B:**Just don't keep secrets

**Seddie:**ok

(Brad enters)

**C/F/S:**Hey Brad!

**Brad:**Hey Carly!Freddie!...Sam!(cries and runs to iCarly studio)

**Sam:**Why was he crying?

**Carly:**Because he loves you!

_**Authors Note: Brad started iCarly before iGet Pranky in this Story! =)xxx**_

ѕеᴅᴅιеᴅοяkчᴅемои


End file.
